The Sheriff and the Outlaw Continuation
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: This is a continuation to Jfish007's The Sheriff & The Outlaw, the story will remain the same as Jfish007 left it 8 years ago. Woody is going after an outlaw that had just stolen from a bank. The chase is on! When he catches the bandit, he finds out that he is in for way more than he bargained for! What adventures will await him and the people he runs into? WoodyxJessie Human Fic
1. Woody & Jessie's Reunion

**_Important Authors Note..._**

**_Hello everyone, in case you're wondering what I am doing, I am pleased to announce that after a full 8 years of being untouched and abandoned, the Sheriff in and the Outlaw that has been written and is owned by Jfish007, all credit goes to him/her which ever chender the user is, as the story had been untouched for 8 years now since it was last updated on 2011 by the original author._**

_**I have tried countless times to contact the author in hopes of getting granted permission so that I can continue where the story left off, but I had failed to reach any contact with Jfish007, so if he or she is out there, and they read this, be advised that I love your work, and I would love to continue where you left off.**_

**_I will not be stealing any rights to this story as everything belongs to Jfish007, even if I continue where he or she left off all rights will be to Jfish007. I know I am not the original arthur, and I know some of my grammar will be bad and atrocious, but I wish to do this in order to keep the Sheriff and the Outlaw alive again. I know some people will get offended and angered, at the fact that I am continuing someone else's work, but if you do not like the job that I am doing you have your full rights to not read this, if anyone wishes to contact the author and tell on me, they can if they choose to, as I would love to talk with Jfish007 message to message, where I can explain my side to this, but to those who will have no issue with what I am doing, I thank you dearly, I will do everything in my power to keep the story in check and not change it._**

**_Thank you for listening._**

**_-2091riveraisrael._**

* * *

Jessie's POV

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her across the grassy hill; she wasn't going to let anything stop her from reaching Woody. It had been too long, not knowing if he was alright or not.

Jessie ran up behind the mystery rider and asked out of breath. "Is Woody here?"

"Yeah, he's over there," he pointed.

Buzz's POV

Buzz wasn't even paying attention to the mystery voice that came up behind him. He had been too busy brushing Buster to notice someone running up behind him.

When he heard the voice come up from behind, he didn't think to turn around. He just reacted to the question that had been asked.

A few seconds went by when Buzz looked up and turned around to see someone running from him towards the camp that he set up where Woody was at.

Buzz was really confused at this point because he had no idea where the person came from. He then saw fiery red hair pulled back in a braid swaying from side to side as the person ran.

Remembering seeing hair like that a couple days ago made him realize that it was Jessie.

Shocked from the sudden realization, he sprinted after her.

"JESSIE!" Buzz yelled.

Jessie's POV

Jessie was too focused to notice Buzz chasing after her or hear her name being yelled. She needed to find Woody. Something in her, made legs run faster and her eyes scanned every detail of the grassy valley to find Woody.

Woody's POV

Woody had closed his eyes and dozed off under the blue sky.

He had mentally and physically exhausted himself from chasing after Bart to find Jessie.

As he was beginning to fall into a deep sleep he heard a faint voice call his name.

"Woody!"

Woody thought it sounded like Jessie, but he assumed that it was all in his head since she had been on his mind the whole time since Bart had taken her.

"WOODY!"

The voice was getting louder and closer. This time Woody opened his eyes, sat up and looked around to make sure he wasn't tricking himself.

When he saw nothing, he cursed at his mind, tricking him that made him think Jessie was near. His heart sank when he thought about how he probably wouldn't ever see her again.

Woody slumped back down and closed his eyes.

"**WOODY!"**

He shot back up and scanned the area. He knew for sure that he wasn't imagining the voice this time. He slowly stood up and began to walk towards the voice that was calling his name.

"Uh…Hello?" Woody called.

He still wasn't sure if he was still imagining the voice that sounded like Jessie, but he hoped that he wasn't going crazy.

_I swear I'm going nuts…Jessie isn't here…_

Woody listened for a few more seconds but couldn't hear anything.

He huffed and turned around and started walking back to go lay down to clear his mind.

**"WOODY!"**

Woody turned his head in the direction that the voice was coming from and he then saw a figure come running towards him.

"Oh great…now I'm seeing things!" Woody said as his heart sunk even lower.

As the figure got closer and closer, Woody began to realize that he wasn't going crazy. It really was Jessie who was running towards him!

"Jessie?...Jessie!" Woody exclaimed with disbelief.

How had she escaped from Bart, let alone find him?

If Woody could have, he would have sprinted just as fast, if not faster to see Jessie. But his condition limited his movement and speed.

He began to walk as fast as his body would let him to reach Jessie.

"Woody!" Jessie exclaimed as she came up to him.

"Jessie!" Woody called as his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Jessie said to Woody about to burst into joyful tears.

Jessie wanted to give Woody the biggest hug that she could, but she knew that he had been hurt by Bart, and she didn't know how badly he had been hurt, so she retained her urge to leap onto Woody to give him a hug.

"Oh my God! Jessie! You have no idea how worried I was! I am beyond words right now! How did you escape? How did you find me? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Woody was beyond words and belief that she had actually found him! He wanted to pick her up in his arms so badly because he had been so worried about her that he was so glad to see her standing in front of him. He didn't want to let her out of his sight again. Woody wanted to hold her in his arms and not let go, but he restrained the urge because he didn't want her to feel awkward, and he didn't know if his broken ribs would allow such an action.

Jessie couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She was just as glad to see Woody as he was to see her.

"Don't worry about that right now. I'm here, and you are alive, and that's all that matters right now."

Jessie was right, Woody didn't really care about how she got here, he was just glad that she was here, safe with him again.

Woody gave the biggest smile he could back at Jessie.

"Oh! I forgot something! Be right back!"

And just like that, Jessie took off running away from Woody.

This left Woody confused. He just got Jessie back, and now she just disappeared from him.

As soon as she was out of sight, he saw Buzz race up towards him.

"Woody!...Jessie!...Saw her!...Really fast!...You see?...Left…can't find her!..." was all that Buzz was able to say since he was out of breath from running after Jessie.

Woody looked down at Buzz who was trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, she'll be right back…I hope."

"Hope? She better come back!" Buzz said annoyed because he had spent that whole time running after her, only to have her disappear again.

Just then Woody and Buzz saw Jessie ride up on Lightning.

Jessie leaped off Lightning and had something behind her back.

"Here, you forgot somethin'," Jessie said as she handed Woody his hat.

"My hat! Thanks Jess," He said in a soothing, gentle voice.

She gave him a warm smile in return.

Woody attempted to put his hat on, but he found it near impossible because his ribs wouldn't allow him to reach that high.

He winched in pain and quickly lowered his hat back down.

"Here let me help with that," Jessie said sympathetically as she took Woody's hat, "what's a cowboy without his hat anyway…"

She gently placed Woody's hat on his head and adjusted it so that it wouldn't fall off.

As she brought her hands down from his hat, her eyes met Woody's.

Jessie stared into his dark chocolate brown eyes, and he lost himself in her glistening emerald eyes.

Both of them stared into each other's eyes completely oblivious to the very confused ranger who was watching the whole thing.

Woody couldn't look away. It was as if he had been put back into a trance, forced by Jessie's mesmerizing eyes.

He was no longer questioning whether or not he liked Jessie now. Woody was sure that he loved her and he didn't want to lose her again. As he looked into her eyes, his hands were slowly making their way to her back. He didn't want to let her go ever again.

Jessie was caught up in his inviting gaze. His warm eyes made her heart melt. She felt as if all her problems had disappeared into the horizon. Jessie felt free again. Looking into his eyes made one thing clear to her; she never wanted to lose him again.

Still trapped in his eyes, Jessie made no attempt to struggle when she felt his hand reach around her and placed on the middle portion of her back. She instinctively placed her hand on his shoulders.

Woody didn't fight when he felt Jessie place her hand on his shoulders. In fact it felt quite natural to him. He didn't want this moment to end. Woody didn't care what was going around him at the moment because he was too caught up in Jessie's alluring eyes.

Unknowingly to them, they had started leaning closer to each other.

Buzz was just observing from a couple of feet away, completely taken back at what was happening right in front of him.

"Eh-Hemm," Buzz coughed.

Their trance was suddenly broken, and both of them stumbled back away from one another and looked completely embarrassed.

"Hello…remember me?" Buzz said annoyed.

Woody and Jessie looked at Buzz in a strange way and then looked back at each other.

"Umm…sorry Buzz…well…I'll just be heading back now, I should get some rest," Woody said embarrassed.

"Yeah…I should get some rest too…been a long day an' all…" Jessie said trying to break the awkwardness.

Buzz just rolled his eyes and walked back to finish grooming Buster.

As he walked away, Woody and Jessie were left by themselves.

They looked at each other in awkward silence, and then walked back to the camp Buzz set up.

"So, how did you escape?" Woody asked to change the subject.

"Well as soon as the bandits fell asleep, I stuck around to find something to cut the binding they had on me –"

"They tied you up?" Woody asked angrily.

He hated how Bart thought he owed everything, and he hated that he tied her up like she was a dog. Bart had given him yet another reason for Woody to hate him.

"Yeah, they did…but once I found a knife, I cut myself loose and took off looking for you,"

"Well, I'm glad you are okay. Jessie, you have no idea how worried I was about you," he said looking down at the ground.

"Me? Well what about you? You could've died. I was scared to death, not knowing if you were gonna live or not. Don't scare me like that again," Jessie stated sternly looking straight at Woody.

He caught a glimpse of her piercing green eyes staring into his.

"I promise never to scare you like that again. If it wasn't for Buzz…I'm afraid I wouldn't be here. You should thank him for saving me,"

"I'm just glad that you're alive…Not knowing if you were alive or not was killin' me…I didn't know how much longer I could've lasted not knowing if you were still alive."

Jessie looked down at the ground and started tugging on her braid. She didn't want Woody to see that she had begun to cry.

It's not that she was sad, but all the stress of not knowing if he was alive or not, had finally caught up to her, and she couldn't stop herself from tearing up.

Woody and Jessie walked to the camp and sat down next to the fire that Buzz made earlier.

Woody looked over at Jessie, who was sitting next to him, and noticed that she was very quiet and upset.

He scooted in front of her and lifted up her chin gently with his hand.

Her glistening green eyes had now turned to gloomy misty-green eyes.

"Oh…Jess…" Woody said compassionately.

Woody didn't know what was causing her to cry, but he knew that he didn't have to know in order to comfort her.

He then placed himself next to Jessie and protectively wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Jessie didn't struggle from his action. Instead she leaned her head into the side of Woody's neck and remained there for quite some time.

She just had to let everything out. Jessie was tired of being tired, she was exhausted mentally from worrying about Woody, and she was ready to be rid of Bart and his slimy bandits and get back the life she used to have.

Woody didn't say a word while Jessie was crying on his shoulder. He just sat there and held her.

Woody promised himself to never let her go again. He wasn't gonna let Bart hurt her ever again.

Jessie had been crying for so long that she had exhausted herself to the point of falling asleep on Woody's shoulder.

Buzz had come back to tend the fire and help set up more room for all three of them to sleep.

As Buzz was tending the fire, noticed that Jessie was asleep on the sheriff.

"She doing okay there Woody?"

Woody looked down to the sleeping cowgirl and then back up to Buzz.

"I think so…she cried herself to sleep so she must have been exhausted."

The sun was still in the sky, but it was getting darker every hour. Buzz had taken care of the horses and camp while Woody was with Jessie throughout the day.

"Yeah, I bet…you want me to move her for yah?" Buzz asked noticing Woody was about to pass out from exhaustion as well.

"That would be great. Thanks…did you get her blanket from her saddle?"

"Yup, already set up," Buzz said pointing to Jessie's blanket that was diagonal from them but still next to the fire.

"Great. Thanks Buzz," Woody thanked tiredly.

"Sure thing."

Buzz then got up and gently took the sleeping cowgirl from Woody and placed her down next to the fire on her blanket.

"How you doing?" Buzz said as he settled Jessie down.

"Still hurts, but better than a few days ago," Woody replied knowing that Buzz was asking about his broken ribs.

"Good. You should get some rest now…and now that Jessie is with us and not Bart, we can take it easy tomorrow."

Woody lay down carefully on his back and took deep half-breaths because he still couldn't breathe normally from the pain that still radiated in his chest every time he took a breath of air.

"Good, I wouldn't mind staying put for a while…"

Woody closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

Jessie's POV

The sun was rising over the mountains as the three of them slept.

Jessie was tossing and turning as the light hit her eye lids.

She suddenly sat up and gasped.

"Woody!"

Jessie quickly looked around her surrounding not sure where she was.

It took her a second or so to spot the sheriff sounds asleep next to a burnt out fire.

Taking a deep breath, she remembered that what happened the other day wasn't a dream. She had actually found Woody. She was safe and out of Bart's grubby hands.

Jessie laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but she found it impossible.

So she got up and wandered around the campsite.

She found the horses grazing a ways off and decided to walk over to them.

Woody's POV

As the sun warmed the sleeping sheriff with its inviting rays, he began to stir.

Woody groaned and placed his arm over his eyes and tried to drift back off to sleep.

Suddenly he thought of yesterday and how Jessie had found him out in the middle of nowhere.

"Jessie" Woody gasped.

His eyes snapped open and he scanned the campsite everywhere to make sure that what happened the other day was real and not a dream.

He glanced down around the fire and saw Jessie's blanket but no Jessie.

Woody sat up and looked down at Buzz who was still sleeping, so he got up and searched for the missing cowgirl.

He wasn't sure where Jessie had gone and couldn't find her anywhere.

A few minutes had past and Woody still couldn't find Jessie anywhere. He hoped that she hadn't been taken by Bart while they were sleeping.

This thought caused Woody to panic, so he quickly went to where he and Buzz left the horses.

He then saw Jessie sitting on a boulder talking and petting to the horses a ways off.

Woody gave out a sigh of relief to see that she was okay.

He decided to walk over to her and see how she was doing.

As he got closer he saw her glance at him and gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Woody!" Jessie said as she jumped off the boulder.

"Mornin' Jess," Woody said as she stopped in front of him.

"How ya doin'?" Jessie said motioning to his ribs.

"Eh…better, but I'm still pretty sore though…but anyways, how are you this morning?" Woody asked.

"I'm fine…just came out here to have a little quiet time. I can't remember the last time I've had time to myself ," Jessie said rubbing her arm.

"OH, well I can go then. I don't wanna bother you," Woody said starting to turn around.

"No! It's okay," Jessie quickly replied as she grabbed Woody's arm and stopped him.

Woody gave Jessie an odd look.

She suddenly felt extremely embarrassed by her action and hastily let go of his arm.

"I-I mean…I wouldn't mind the company…but you don't have to stay if you don't want too," Jessie said glancing up and down at Woody and tugging on her braid.

"I don't mind at all," Woody told Jessie with a smile.

He was glad that she wanted his company. Woody was happy to have Jessie back and he would spend as much time with her as he possibly could.

Jessie and Woody sat on the boulder that she had sat on earlier and talked for what seemed like hours.

Jessie had asked Woody about how he had escaped the cave, and Woody told her how Buzz had found him after following her because he saw Bart and his bandits running through the forest like wild fire.

She had also asked him if he had any plans on getting rid of Bart and how they were going to save her ma.

Woody had to be honest and tell her that he hadn't thought of anything else besides her for the past few days.

This made Jessie blush a few shades of red when she heard this, but she did her best to not show it.

She was beyond grateful of Woody and Buzz's help to save her and her ma. She couldn't thank Woody enough for what he was doing for her.

Woody on the other hand couldn't think of anything less he could do. He committed himself to help her no matter what. He didn't care about getting even with Jessie. The main thing he cared about was Jessie.

While the two continued to talk, they were unaware of the approaching figure wielding a loaded shotgun with an uncontrollable hunger for blood.

* * *

**_Authors Note:_**

_**Up above stands chapters 13 & 14, these are the 2 chapters where Jfish009 left off, before disappearing from never to be seen or heard from again, this will be the honorest Chapter 1, to the second half of ****Sheriff**** in the Out Law, Chapter 2 will be after the last chapter.**_

_**I will not edit or add to these 2 chapters, as that would be tainting the actual story itself, I will add on in chapter 2. **_

_**Wish me luck.**_

**_-2091riveraisrael..._**


	2. A true Companion

**_Important Authors Note..._**

**_This my friends begins the continuation of the story where Jfish007 left off, :) I hope you all like what I tried to continue._**

**_-2091riveraisrael._**

* * *

Woody's POV

As Woody and Jessie spoke while sitting on the rock, the 2 had no idea that a deranged person armed with a loaded shotgun was approaching from behind. "I don't know how we will take out Bart, but in my heart I know we will succeed." Woody stated while looking at Jessie with a warm smile on his face.

Jessie's cheeks felt like they were glowing red, when he smiled at her, she tried to hide them with her hair braid. "Yeah, I just know we can." as the unidentified silhouette closed in on the 2, he then stopped and made a gesture with his finger, as more silhouettes were following close behind, revealing that there were more then just this one person.

"How do you think we can save my Ma, when Bart and his bandits have their eye on my mothers farm?" Jessie couldn't help but ask as Woody did some hard thinking, he remembered very well when he first met Jessie, and how he got to know her, when she said that ever since her Pa died at the hands of these outlaws, they have since then been using Jessie as a tool in order to do their bidding, and if she showed one slight motion of resistance or retaliation they would kill her mother, and after having to travel with her for the past several days, he couldn't help but think that over.

He pounded harder and harder until he eventually said, "I am working on that Jessie, I haven't thought of anything yet, but I assure you, I will find a solution." Jessie sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees as she held them to her chest, Thunder and Lightning watching over the 2 like two guardian angels sent from the heavens.

"I thought it wouldn't be easy," she said before getting slight bit angry, "If only those bastards didn't have my Ma's farm watched every day, we could have done something by now." Woody's eyes went wide, when he heard what Jessie had said, then all of a sudden an Idea came in his head, it was perfect. He turned to Jessie with a bright smile which got her confused at first.

"Woody, you okay?" She asked a bit confused on why he was smiling. "Oh I am better then okay." Woody replied as the the man with the shotgun inched closer to the 2, to the point that he now had the barrel of the gun raised straight toward Jessie's head, but just as the man was about to pull the trigger, one of his outlaws accidently stepped on a branch, the sound of crushing noise got Woody's attention as he started looking around, now Jessie was even more confused, at first she saw Woody smiling, and now he is startled and looking around, she couldn't help but worry if the pain he sustained in the cave back when she was forced to Witness bart beat him senseless to the point of death had taken a toll on his head.

"Woody, I think maybe you should get more rest before-" Jessie was immediately cut off by Woody's finter, as he said "Shhh". Slowly getting up in order to try and not damage his ribs even more than what they were now, Woody started to look around, his eyes gazing all directions, until he saw something moving slowly in the grass that was behind them. Thunder looked at Lightning, as even the horses were confused, but Thunder himself also started looking in the grass, until all of a sudden the sound of a Click was heard.

Alarmed Woody now knew what was going on, and quickly raced pounced onto Jessie just in time as a gun shot was heard, narrowly missing Woody's torso by 2 inches, as the horses began to panic, Thunder turns and sees one of the men armed with pistols and glaes, sending a kick towards the figure causing him to fly a few inches away as Woody and Jessie fall on the ground hard.

The man soon emerges revealing Bart with a smirk, "Found ya Shooter!" He taunted as he saw Woody fighting the pain in his ribs as he got up quickly and helped Jessie. "BART!"Jessie cried in anger, as he replied with a smirk of his rotten teeth, "That's me name, don't wear it out." Both Lighting and Thunder were surrounded by Bandits, there was no way for the horses to fight them all off at once, as most of these men were armed with pistols and machetes.

"How did you find me?!" Jessie growled through her teeth, as Bart laughed hard before snapping his fingers, where one of the Outlaws came forward with a jar of something. "Lady we are not as dumb as you think we are," he started off while resting the shotgun on his shoulder, "We knew you'd try to escape, so we coated ya while you were gagged with a Trail Spice! Show her Banson!" Bart ordered as the Bandit smirked at the Jessie and opened the jar revealing a smelly substance, "This look familiar Shooter?"

Jessie's eyes went wide with horror as a flashback occurs to the aftermath after Woody's beating as she remembered that after she was captured by Bart and his goons in the aftermath of her being forced to watch Woody get beaten to almost near death, she was brought back to the Bandit Camp where Bart knocked her out with a club and poured the spice all over her, just before tying her up, and her waking up hours later, before Bart and the rest of his bandits drunk themselves to sleep. Jessie might have not have been awake to witness them pouring the spice on top of her, but she was awake to see it before she blacked out, she was completely covered in the spice from head to toe, with the exception of her boots, and her hat, which thankfully due to the rubber on them it no longer stuck, but Jessie's clothes along with most of her hands and face were completely coated. As the flashback ended, Jessie's anger only grew to the point she rushed over to attack Bart who didn't seem phased by this at all, and just held the shot gun toward her.

"Ugh Ugh Ugh Shooter, who shall I say is armed here?" He insulted which was only adding more fuel to the fire, "I hate you so much." Jessie growled through her teeth, as Bart laughed even harder. "Of course ya do Shooter, You've been saying that since I got Your Pa." Woody stepped in front of Jessie and glared Bart down. "You think you won this One-Eyed Bart, think again, this is only the beginning, I've stopped you before, and I will stop you again!" He snapped coldly toward the lead bandit, before ending it with the cold icy words of "Mark my Words."

Jessie's POV

Jessie was amazed, Woody had always been there for her since they met, but the way he was standing up for her when he was in his weakest state showed the cowgirl that Sheriff had a lot of potential, and didn't fear anything even if he were hurt, he will still throw himself into the meat grinder in order to save those he cared about, witnessing this, only made Jessie's heart pump fast, as she feared Bart could either shoot him dead right there in front of her, or have his Bandits beat him all over again, and force her to watch, only this time she was sure that they would finish him once and for all, and there will be nothing she can do about it.

However it came as a surprise, when Bart just smirked and simply said, "Of course ya will Sheriff!" He insulted with a laugh, as he then started to circle Woody as if he were a shark circling his prey, "You all ain't in no condition anymore, ha ha, Look at ye," He started off as he forcefully elboyed a weak side of his ribs, causing him to grunt in pain, but he fought hard to remain standing, "ye can barely stand, let alone survive a hug from ye girlfriend over there." Bart then said loud enough for Jessie to hear, only for her to glare him down with a murderous look, her cheeks red and fire burning in her gaze, as Bart then approached Jessie and said with a smirk.

"Ye all lucky that Sheriff pushed yall out of the way, Cause I was this close to blowing your pretty little Head off." He made sure to mock, only for Woody to glare at Bart and snap. "Bart! This ends now!" Bart turned his gaze back toward Woody, with a look of coldness and contempt. "What's the game Sheriff." Woody then slowly walked over to Bart and snapped. "The game is, you and me, one on one, with no guns!" The Bandits gasped loudly but Bart raised a hand to silence them, Jessie's eyes went wide with fear.

"Woody what are you doing?!" She yelled in horror, only for her mouth to get cupped by one of the dirty hands of the Bandits that were standing right behind her. "So a Fight y'all want," Bart stated with a smirk. "Yeah that's right, I'm not bound anymore, so I was hoping for another go." Woody stated with a glare as he cracked his knuckles. "No back up, no allies, no Cheating!" Woody growled through his teeth. "As you wish, Its your funeral Sherif." Bart smirked as he dropped the gun to the ground, before adjusting his hat and saying "I've waited along time for this, ARGH" He screamed as he pounced on top of Woody as both men begin to fight in the sand.

Jessie's screams were cut off by her mouth being cupped from the Bandit behind her, but she was screaming "WOODY!" She fought hard to get free, but the grip on her from 3 Bandits, 2 which held her arms, and the third who was cupping her mouth, was to strong for her to break free. She watched in horror as Bart appeared to gain the upper hand on Woody, as memories of his beating in the cave soon started to plague her mind.

Fortunately, because all of the bandits were focused on restraining Jessie and witnessing the fight between Sheriff Woody and One-Eyed Bart, no one was paying attention to three horses giving Buster, Thunder and Lightning, giving the horses a chance to escape without anyone noticing, but as they trailed through the grass trying to get back to the camp they see Buzz making his way toward the group of bandits, armed with his own Colt 1865 Revolver.

Buzz's POV.

As Buzz was sleeping, the sound of a gunshot woke him up, as he looked around, only to see Woody and Jessie no longer in their sleeping blankets. "Woody? Jessie?" He called as he quickly got up, and looked around the camp, but not before reaching into one of his sling bags and pulling out a Colt 1865 revolver.

While scanning around he soon witnessed several men ganging up on Woody and Jessie, the muscular ranger, quickly ducked down using what cover he can in order to slowly make his way and catch the bandits by surprise. As he drew closer he then saw the Bandits gather around, which meant something was happening, he was also able to see Jessie being restrained, her mouth covered and her arms yanked, she couldn't get free, but he was shocked when he turned and witnessed Bart not only fighting Woody, but gaining the upper hand.

"Hang on you 2 I'm coming." Buzz said through silence as he slowly got closer and closer, making sure his revolver is loaded and ready to fire. Just as he was about to take aim he noticed Thunder, Buster and Lightning running for the direction of the campsite, until they stop and see Buzz in the grass. With a whistle, he does a hand command in order to signal the horses of his surprise attack.

Looking at one another, Buster, Thunder and Lightning agree and quickly race off in order to hide out behind a thick bush that concealed them. Thunder turned his head to look at Buzz who gave him an okay sign with his fingers, then held up 3 fingers which represented a countdown, Thunder knew what this meant, Woody had done this prior to meeting Jessie at the time of the great Bandit War, and often held signals up in order to have Thunder ambush opponents and cause a stampede attack, Lighting on the other hand didn't know what Buzz was doing, but Thunder was able to describe to her by horse whines, that it meant attack after the final finger had fallen, Buster had already knew this tactic already as well as it was taught by Buzz sometime before he had rescued Woody.

It was never clear on how Buzz had learn this motive, as Thunder was completely surprised, but he did remember seeing a book on Horse signals laying down on the previous camp that they were on, prior to moving to the camp that they are at now. To Thunder this means that Buzz had been taking the time to study a lot on horse commands, and it looks like he even learned Woody's move as well.

As Buzz made his way closer to the bandits, he hid behind a rock, and held the 3 fingers up, he clicked his Pistol aiming it at one of the bandits with one eye closed and the other eye open, while at the same time lowering the third finger, then a second later the second finger, then finally BANG!

The whole fight and chanting of it soon stopped, when Buzz fired his pistol sending a bullet into one of the Bandits causing one to drop dead on the Desert Sand, as all Bandits looked in horror, Buzz's last finger then went down, and both Buster and Thunder charged at the gang bucking and attacking all of the confused bandits, while Lightning followed suit and conducted the same strategy.

As the Bandits struggled to get away from the 3 bucking horses, Jessie was finally able to overpower all three Bandits restraining her, as Buzz raced out of the grass firing 4 more rounds of his pistol killing 4 more bandits.

Woody's POV

During the chaos, Bart's attention was soon distracted from the heavily wounded Woody, giving him finally an edge in the fight, as he grabbed a rock that was closed by and slammed it against the outlaws face, finally getting the upper hand on the Lead bandit, kicking him off and sending powerful punches toward's Bart's head. Bart was able to block one of Woody's punches and start hitting his wounded rib section, but Woody fighting through the pain was able to stop one of his hands and bash the outlaws head with his own.

During the chaos, Jessie quickly grabbed 2 pistols from 2 dead Bandits, and fired 2 shots sending bullets grazing through the skills of 2 outlaws, while Buzz fired at another that tried to shoot her from behind. "Thanks Buzz" Jessie complimented. as the muscular ranger saluted and went back to fighting.

As Woody continued to hold his own against Bart, Bart soon was pinned down to the ground as Woody began to pound his head harder, and harder, for each of the pain and suffering he had caused toward the innocents of not only Texas, but to Jessie's father, just as Bart appeared to be dazed, Woody soon glared and said. "It's over Bart, your going back to Jail." the Sheriff stated with a smirk, only for Woody to get struck on the head, by a Bandit from behind, as Bart laughed in victory, before getting up and kicking again at Woody's wounded ribs.

The fight soon stopped, as Jessie quickly turned and noticed it, a look of horror expressed on her face. "You Stinking Coward!" Buzz yelled out of anger, as Jessie quickly runs over, this time she was done playing nice with Bart.

While Bart's back was turned, Jessie pounced on him from behind, and started attacking him viciously, her eyes had turn completely red, her teeth gritted, and fire burning within her pupils. Despite able to get a few hits, Bart smacked Jessie off, as a couple of Bandits grabbed her. "Ya know Shooter! You are trying my last nerve" He growled punching Jessie so hard in her cheek that it swelled up a bit. "That's it, Your mother and Farm are done!"

Jessie's teeth gritted so tight, she felt as if her jaws would break, but before anything else can happen, Woody grabbed Bart from behind and trapped him in a choke hold. "Over my dead Body Bart!" He snapped, as he soon began to choke the Lead Bandit to the point he passed out, all the Bandits at this point had ran to escape, leaving finally the 4 of them alone.

Woody kneeled down and reached behind to pull out Handcuffs. "As I said before, Your going back to Jail." but just as he was about to set the cuffs on the knocked out Lead Bandit, one more Bandit appeared from behind the bushes and aimed a Winchester at Woody, and fired, but before the shot could reach Woody, Thunder jumped in the way, and fell to the ground. "Thunder!" Woody cried as Bus shot the Bandit before he can fire again.

Jessie gasped loudly dropping both the pistols she had while she covered her mouth. Woody was quick to abandon Bart as he rushed to aide his wounded horse.

"Thunder, now come on, stay with me," He looked around and turned to Buzz. "Buzz get my Horse bandages! Hurry!" He cried with tears in his eyes as Buzz ran back for the camp as fast as possible.

Jessie slowly walked over to Woody, tears forming in her eyes as she watched the desperate sheriff try to comfort his wounded horse who had been shot directly in the center. "Come on Thunder, I know your stronger than this." He said through tears, "We've been through the war together, we've been through the Bandits together, I know you can take this. Come on, just breath." He said desperately as Thunder was smiling at him, but could barley keep his eyes open.

Bart's POV

While Woody was attending his horse, Bart slowly regain conscience, and noticed that the Sheriff and Jessie were distracted, He wanted to send a bullet on the both of them, but he realized that without his Bandit gang, he will not stand a chance, he decided to retreat for now.

Within a couple of moments, Bart slowly made his way back into the grass, and escaped into the desert without both Jessie and the Sheriff knowing.

Woody's POV

As Buzz came running back with the horse bandages, and struggled hard to stop the bleeding that was coming out of the old horses mid section, Woody was at the point of crying, Thunder was hardly breathing anymore, but he was still fighting strong to remain conscious. "Don't die on me Thunder, come on! You gotta Breath! Come on!" He said hardly being able to form a sentence, but felt a lick from Thunder on his cheek before eventually his tongue fell from his face, and Thunder's head fell to the ground dead. "Thunder! Thunder, Thunder!" Woody was now in tears as he fell against the body of his dead horse, as Buzz looked down in sadness.

Jessie lowered herself to Woody's level as she wiped her own tears out of her eyes and slowly put a hand on Woody's shoulder, Woody at this point needed someone, and he quickly cried on Jessie, his face onto her chest, as she wrapped her arms warmly around her. "I'm sorry Woody." Buzz said sadly, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Woody, It's going to be okay, He's in a better place now," Jessie said trying to be strong, but deep down inside she was balling as bad as Woody was.

Within moments Woody finally released himself from Jessie's arms, and slowly got up. "Buzz Jessie" he said weakly, "could you help me please." Buzz and Jessie both worked together with Woody and buried Thunder at their campsite, where Woody erected a grave stone made from thick branches, and placing Thunder's saddle bag, which was now empty on it. he then took off his hat and fell to his knees before saying sadly, "Bye Thunder. You will always be apart of me, apart of Texas, apart of Dallas." He said on his knees while he wiped a way a couple of tears, as he felt 2 hands on his shoulders, he looked up and saw Jessie, as she helped him back up to his feet and took him by the hand where helped Woody climb on top of Lightning,before climbing on as well, sitting in front of him with his hands around her waist.

Lighting soon turned to Woody and gave him a look as if the mare was saying "I'm so sorry Woody." but Woody patted the horse on the side, as if he was knowing what she was saying and said with a small smile "Thanks Lightning," Jessie, placed a hand on Woody's lap and said, "If you wanna talk I'll be here." Woody responded to taking Jessie hand gently within his which caused her to blush.

"Talk? No, Help is the word, We can help me, we can help Thunder, by saving your mother. Let's go to Sunny Side, before Bart dose." He ordered with a look of both confidence and a smile, which made Jessie smile to, "Yes Sheriff Woody." She stated happily.

As Jessie and Woody rode Lightning Buzz was waiting on his horse Buster at the edge of the now empty camp site not too far from the grave site, the group had packed everything already after erecting the memorial for Thunder, so all that was left was for Woody to say his final goodbyes before they were to depart to Sunnyside.

Buster who also had a sad look on his face, was also expressing condolences to Woody through his facial expression, as Buzz patted his head and said, "Don't worry they won't get away with this. Hyah!" He then ordered as Buster rode through the grass followed by Lightning carrying Woody and Jessie from behind, until they reached the Desert once again.

* * *

**_Author's Note..._**

**_Well there you have it, This is my chapter 15 for all of you. I hope you like it,_**

**_To be honest I am a little scared to post this, I fear that people might not like how I continued it, but as I said before, they have the right to their opinions, and Jfish007 dose have the right to contact me in order to discuss his or her problems with my continuation toward his or her story._**

**_With that being said I hope you all like how I added chapter 15 to Jfish007's story, and I hope you will love the continuation._**

**_-2091riveraisrael_**


	3. A Troubled Past

**_Important Authors Note..._**

_**All Credit for Sheriff and the Outlaw belong to Jfish007, I would highly suggest reading his story before reading my continuation. If you read my continuation prior to his part, then you will become confused, You will find his story in my favorites, remember the name of it, is called The Sheriff and the Outlaw by Jfish007. :)**_

**_-2091riveraisrael._**

* * *

As the trio road on throughout most of the afternoon, up to early evening, Woody remained silent during the whole trip, all he could think about at this point were 2 things, making sure Jessie;s mother is brought to safety like he had promised Jessie days ago, and his horse Thunder, who took the bullet in order for him to stay alive.

Woody felt nothing but mixed emotions, both anger and sorrow, he felt deep down that he had failed Thunder by allowing Bart to escape while he was attempting to help his own horse instead of slapping the cuffs on him, and trying to restrain the lead bandit when he had the chance, but deep down inside, he knew he had made the right decision, and that Thunder even though he was gone, he was smiling at him right now from the heavens above, knowing that he died, so that Woody can fulfil his promise to Jessie.

As both horses continued trekking the desert, with Buzz riding Buster in the lead ahead of Lightning which was carrying both Woody and Jessie, Woody's injured ribs started to hurt again, as he felt his side, he tried not to worry Jessie, as so far she was concentrating on the path ahead, as she steered Lightning, but the pain to his ribs were starting to return, mostly because of Bart punching his already broken ribs during his fight with him.

Despite the pain, Woody struggled to fight the urges, as he wanted to make it to Sunny Side before nightfall, in hopes of reaching Jessie's farm before Bart dose, but as both horses continued their race through the desert, as the sun began to set in the sky, Woody couldn't fight the pain any more, as his head soon slumped against Jessie's back getting her attention.

"Woody?" She asked as she soon stopped Lightning, and turned to see Woody slumped on her back, where not that far away Buzz stopped buster in his tracks, and turned to face the duo on Lightning. "Woody are you alright?!" Jessie said worriedly, as the wounded sheriff felt his ribs, and slowly raised his head away from her back and grunted in pain, while looking at her, in her eyes he can see fear, concern and worry. "Jessie I'm okay, just keep riding Lightning," Woody was quick to answer, as Buzz rode closer to the 2 with Buster. "Looks like your fight with one Eye-Bart reopened your broken ribs." Jessie turned to Woody again and said, "I'm sorry Woody we're not going any further until you get some rest." Woody was horrified at Jessie's words, and quickly became defensive. "Jessie if we stop, Bart and his bandits are going to attack your farm!" Woody's words were of horror, but Buzz was able to try and calm the sheriff down by saying, "Bart at the moment is trekking the Desert on foot, it will be days by the time he gets his band together, we have some time on our hands."

Jessie nodded in agreement, and turned back to Woody. "Woody please, just rest, for me." Jessie pleaded, as she reached her arm around Woody, while looking at him in his eyes, where Woody ended up staring into her eyes, he couldn't understand why he was doing this, but the sight of Jessie's face with the sun going down in the background just made her look beautiful, not only that but the fact that she was actually pleading with him to do something, this was new to Woody, she never did that before, she must really care about him in order to put their quest to Sunny Side on hold.

"Okay we can stop." Woody agreed, as he grunted at the pain in his ribs again, as Jessie smiled, "Thanks cowboy." she said as she playfully messed with his hat, while Buzz laughed. "Alright you 2, there's a small ravine not far from here, we can set up camp there for the night, and allow Woody to heal a bit." Buzz suggested as he then began to ride Buster through the desert, while Jessie and Woody followed on Lightning, where not long after they reached a large rocky area, with towering rock towers, that overlooked a large canyon down below.

Buzz led Woody and Jessie onto a nearby cliff, that was surrounded by a rocky Wall, with only one pathway in, and soon jumped off of Buster, and began to unload the saddle bags. "Wow, this is Nice." Woody said quite amazed at the view, as he looked down the horizon and saw the mountains and the canyon. "I know, It is beautiful." Jessie was quite amazed at the wonderful view from the cliff side, as she even said "In all the years I have been robbing around this desert, I've never seen this canyon before." Buzz had already started clearing the site for a fire, as he turned to look at Jessie with a smile and said, "That's because this Canyon is not on the map, at least not this spot." Woody and Jessie became amazed by this, "Really?" the sheriff asked with surprised. "That's right cowboy, this is Palo Duro Canyon." Buzz answered while placing some of the fire wood on the site where he had set up for a fire.

At this point Jessie had jumped off of Lightning, and said "Wow that's amazing." Buzz started a fire rather quickly, as he smirked and said, "No one knows about this Canyon yet, it can be a great place to ease the mind, especially at night." Jessie looked back at the horizon, and smiled once more, then turned to Woody, who was also looking in the distance.

At this point, the stars began to show, as Woody for some reason, was starting to feel relaxed, Jessie just couldn't stop staring at him, the sight of Woody with the stars in the sky, mixed with some light from the incoming Moon that was now rising over the horizon, made him shine in the night. She was staring at him so much, that Lightning noticed looked at her, and gently pushed her shoulder, with her muzzle, where Jessie soon realized what she should be doing, and rubbed her arm a bit embarssed. "Thanks I needed that." Jessie stated as she walked towards Woody and said, "Okay Woody come on, I'll help you get down."

Woody turned and smiled, "Thanks Jessie," he stated as he slowly tried to climb off of Lightning, who by this time lowered herself a little bit in order for him to try and get off a little easier. As Woody struggled to get off Lightning, he fell in Jessie's arms, "Nice catch." Woody complimented happily, "Thanks Woody." she replied as she helped him to the campsite, where Buzz by now had just started the fire, and was just now moving rocks big enough for all 3 of them to sit on.

While Buzz was going through Buster's saddle bag and grabbing out another can of Beans, and a full jar of apples, Jessie helped Woody onto a blanket, where she laid him on the ground so he can rest. "Thanks Jessie much appreciated." Woody said happily as he slowly removed his hat, from his head.

"No problem Woody," she replied sitting down near him, as Buzz was cooking the beans right nearby. "How much longer is it to Sunny Side from here Jessie?" Woody asked looking at her with a bit concern. "34 more miles, and we will be there." Jessie answered while removing her own hat and placing it on the rock next to her, "We rode so much that we could have made it there before nightfall, but your ribs were so bad we had to stop."

Woody sighed with irritation, he felt useless, because his ribs were preventing him from getting anything done, the only thing he could say through irritation was, "Damn you Bart." he then looked back into Jessie and said with a voice of concern, "I just hope Buzz is right, and that those Outlaws don't get to your Ma before we do." Jessie couldn't help but worry that too, even she was against stopping, but if they would have continued, Woody could have clearly fallen off her horse, she couldn't understand why she kept feeling this way about him, but she brushed these thoughts off temporarily and answered "Me too Woody, but so far Buzz has helped us out since Bart tried to kill us hours ago, and we were in the middle of nowhere, I think we might have a head start if we are quick." She stated with a smile, a bit confident in her answer.

Woody couldn't help but smile, "Yeah your right, I think we might have a chance." He stated happily, only to grunt again from the pain in his ribs. "Ah my Ribs are killing me." He groaned, as Jessie looked down at him her smiled turning to sadness, but in her eyes stood anger and hatred, anger and hatred that was meant for Bart and his gang of bandits, the next time she saw him, she swore she won't let him over power her like the way he did hours earlier.

Upon taking a deep breath, Jessie looked back down at Woody as by now he wasn't grunting anymore, but still had a face of pure pain. "Hey you two, come and get some grub!" Buzz called out from close buy, as the sound of both Woody and Jessie's stomachs grumbled.

Woody smiled happily, excited once again about the food, like he was back when Jessie showed him the Oasis, and before they went swimming. "Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about, Lay it on me Buzz." Woody stated with a voice of strong and wisdom as Jessie laughed along with Buzz as he walked toward the group with 2 silver bowls of fresh cooked beans. "Don't you worry Partner, there is plenty to go around." Buzz added acting sounding similar to Woody which caused Jessie to laugh even more.

As the three started eating their beans, with a side plate of chopped up apples that Buzz had pulled from his jar, neither of them said a word toward each other, as all three were happy to have been eating, following the deadly encountered that happened about 8 hours earlier.

"So Jessie, how were the Bandits able to track you down, I was sure we would have lost them in the deserts, after having to speed ahead of them." Buzz asked as he looked at the cowgirl with a cocked eyebrow. "I mean you, yourself had a hard time finding the 2 of us, and you mostly needed to rely on-" Just then it hit him, "Trails, left behind by us." Buzz sighed as he face palmed and said, "I knew I should have cleared the camp sites before we departed." Jessie placed a hand on Buzz's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Buzz, It wasn't because of the old camp sites that you and Woody were in that got Bart to track me down." Woody after taking several bites full from the beans in his bowl looked up and said, "I agree, It wasn't the camp trails that lead those bandits to us, in fact it was something a lot more damaging, something that is a lot easier to track down in any desert."

Buzz was confused, he didn't know what Woody was talking about, until he eventually heard the sheriff say "It was Desert Trailing Spice, that is how Bart and the other bandits were able to find us so easily."

Buzz scratched his head, "Desert Trailing Spice?" Buzz only became more confused, he had never heard of such a product before since the days he ended up in Texas. "In all my days of traveling and venturing around this Desert, I've never heard of such a thing."

Jessie took a deep breath and began to explain as clearly as she possibly could in order to answer Buzz's question. "Desert Trailing spice, is a special kinda of trailing substance that hinders a powerful odor that humans can no longer smell, dogs can." Jessie then couldn't help but sigh, as she had no idea that she was completely coated in Desert Trailing Spice, while she was held captive at the Bandit Camp, until Bart spilled the beans during their encounter.

Woody nodded in agreement as he placed his bowl down and slowly tried to raise himself into a sitting position. "I agree, Bart at some stages does attend to rely on dogs in order to quickly seek out his targets," Woody then thinks hard and places his hands on his chin, "Which means that he must have had a couple of dogs on standby before he encountered Jessie back in the cave." Jessie nodded at first but then became confused when she heard Woody mention dogs in the camp grounds, she remembered them very well, as she was taken there and tied up, there was never any dogs on the ground, especially when the Bandits were all passed out drunk prior to her escape with Lightning.

"Woody, there were no dogs at the campground, I was there remember." She couldn't help but protest, only for Woody to look up at her again and say, "Trust me, they were there, Bart has tendencies of hiding them from plain sight," he answered as he took a sip out of his water canteen, before placing back on the ground. "I should know, he conducted the same thing once against a friend of my 7 years ago."

This got Jessie's attention as Buzz zeroed in to hear better, "Wait you had a friend? I thought you were always on your own during your time as a Sheriff" Buzz asked with confusion, only for Woody to hold up a hand and shake his head with sadness. "This was before I became a Sheriff Buzz, It happened in the fall of 1864."

A flashback shows a very young Woody in a military uniform, while shouldering a Springfield 1861, beside him stands both his friend to his right. "We were apart of the 34th Texas Battalion, fighting for the Confederate States of America, We were sent in to attack a town that had fallen to Union forces about 2 years prior in 1862." The men of the 34th Texas Battalion is seen marching in column formation toward a city on the horizon, Woody is shown located in the front group along with his friend Patrick Henning.

"We were on our way to Dallas after a fight during the Battle of Cathora Ridge in eastern Mobile, the war was getting bad against the South, and food was scarce. my friend Patrick and I in order to try and provide food for everyone, agreed to one day sneak out and make some rounds around the Desert, in hopes of gathering rations for the men of the 34th Texas Battalion. Little did I know, is that, would be the final time I was see Patrick Henning. We moved through the course of the night, then were ambushed by Bart and his bandits, we got separated, but we were doused in Desert Trailing Spice. We thought we were able to get a way, but we were trailed by the dogs, all the way to our camp, and our entire force was attacked by the Bandits. We lost a large majority of men that night, Patrick included, as it turns out he was the one that the dogs trailed."

Jessie and Buzz were stunned as a tear went down Woody's face, "Towards the end of the evening," he continued weakly, but still with a lot of strength in his voice. "I promised myself, that once the war ended, I would be the one to make sure, that no human being in Texas would ever suffer the way that my friend did, which is why I became a sheriff." He finished off as he felt arms wrapp around him. "I'm sorry to hear that Cowboy, but you have friends now." Buzz stated as he slowly laid down as he smiled seeing Jessie's arms wrapped around Woody. "I mean you have the evidence right here."

Woody smiled as he placed a hand on Jessie's arm, kinda liking what Buzz was stating, as he watched Buzz get up. "In the mean time, we best get to sleep, if we are going to head back to Sunny Side in one peace." Buzz stated as he walked over to his sleeping blanket and began to lie down after petting Buster on the head.

Jessie, smiled looking at Woody. "He's right good night cow boy." Jessie stated rubbing his shoulder and walking away as he smiled, watching Jessie head over to her sleeping sack and lie down on her back using her hat as a pillow, but she slowly turned to her tummy and looked to Woody saying. "If you feel any pain don't hesitate to wake me, alright." Woody chuckled and said. "Jessie really, I'm fine don't worry about it, I promise you, by tomorrow I will be back to normal." Jessie just smirks and play fully punches Woody's foot. "Oh I'm sure you will be, other wise you will answer to me cow boy." and with that Jessie soon rolled over as Woody just sat there watching her sleep.


End file.
